


For One Day

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck didn't want to get out of bed that morning so Mark and he spent their day there together.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	For One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure how well this is written because, lately, all my writing seems like shit so I would appreciate it if you guys could tell me if it's normal or if I'm not imagining things. I may edit this and make it more detailed or something when I'm in a better place, mentally.
> 
> Still,  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Today,” Donghyuck said, “I'm not going to do anything.”

Mark hummed carding a hand through Donghyuck's hair from where he was lying next to him in bed. They'd both woken up just a few minutes ago but Donghyuck could just feel it in his bones that nothing good would come of it if he tried do do anything so he had spontaneously decided to lie in bed for as long as possible and do nothing.

“How're you gonna eat?” Mark asked, cheek squished against his pillow, hair a mess and creases on his face from pressing it into the pillow all night. Donghyuck pursed his lips and furrowed his brows before admitting, “I hadn't thought of that.”

Snorting, Mark leaned forward to peck Donghyuck on the lips, once, twice, three times.

“We can just order in for lunch and dinner.”

“Yeah we can,” Donghyuck hummed in acceptance, gently caressing Mark's cheek to kiss him back, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of soft skin under his fingertips. One of Mark's arms landed over Donghyuck's waist but he didn't pull him in, just smiled against his lips.

Since it was Saturday and neither of them had any appointments or meetings, they could laze around, sharing little pecks and cuddling in bed, the sun trying to shine through their closed shutters. It littered the room in tiny specks of light and warmth, the little dust particles making everything feel even more homely.

However, Mark couldn't be kept in bed anymore after Donghyuck's stomach growled loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. Chuckling, he got up, though slowly, the whole process being made harder by a whiny and clingy Donghyuck. 

“I'll make you breakfast in bed, baby,” Mark promised, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck's lips, his nose, his forehead before Donghyuck finally let go of him. 

They hadn't had breakfast in bed in a while, mostly because they just got up together nowadays. Donghyuck buried himself into the blanket again, trying to preserve Mark's warmth and scent until his boyfriend showed up again with the food. He yawned, eyes slowly falling close again as he listened to Mark rummage around in the kitchen quietly, wondering what Mark was going to make. The background noise was welcoming and made Donghyuck feel safe and happy, knowing he had someone with him who wouldn't hold it against him if he wanted to stay in bed for the whole day.

Before Donghyuck could fall asleep again, though he did doze off, Mark gently nudged his shoulder, murmuring, “Wake up, baby, breakfast is ready.” 

Donghyuck grumbled but opened his eyes again and sat up, slipping out of the comfort of the blanket. Mark chuckled, ruffling Donghyuck's hair and kissing his nose before placing a tray on Donghyuck's lap. On it were three plates and a mug. There were sandwiches, muffins and apple slices.

“Where did you even get muffins from?” Donghyuck wondered as Mark sat down at the edge of the bed, one hand next to Donghyuck on the bed, the other in his own lap. Mark only shrugged and watched as Donghyuck tried to decide what he should eat first. The sandwiches looked tasty, especially since they were cut into even smaller pieces than normally but starting of with an apple slice may be better. Actually, something sweet could be the best option...

In the end, Donghyuck just decided to take a sip of hot cocoa from the mug, kissing Mark and peeling the liner off of a muffin. He held it up to Mark's mouth, giggling as Mark took a bite while holding disapproving eye contact. Shaking his head and pulling the muffin back, Donghyuck assured him, “I'll eat something too but you have to eat as well so I fed you first.”

“Mmh, is that so?” Mark asked softly as he swiped a crumb from next to Donghyuck's mouth away. “Then, at least eat the healthy stuff first, baby. You'll ruin your appetite if you eat the muffins first.”

Donghyuck disregarded Mark's words completely, holding the remaining piece of muffin up to his boyfriend's lips and going, “Say _aah_. There you go.”

Only after pecking Mark once again, Donghyuck actually began eating, feeding Mark from time to time and before they knew it, every plate was cleared and the mug empty. It did feel a bit wrong to just let Mark clean it all up but Mark refused any help, insisting Donghyuck had to stay in bed. Donghyuck rolled his eyes but complied, leaning back against the headrest.

“What do you want to do now?” Mark asked when he came back, climbing into bed again. Immediately, Donghyuck snuggled up to him again. He hadn't really thought about what he wanted to do, only what he didn't want to do. Donghyuck pursed his lips again and frowned as he asked himself what he wanted to do. They could just cuddle a bit more, maybe even a few hours if it was entirely up to Donghyuck but he didn't want to bore Mark who would automatically be dragged into it.

“I could continue reading my book if you just want to cuddle,” Mark spoke up as if he could read Donghyuck's thoughts, immediately responding to the trouble that was forming in his mind. Donghyuck looked up to see a little smile and a tilted head and couldn't resist leaning up and kissing Mark. It was only then that he noticed, “Ah, we need to brush our teeth...”

“Okay, but to fulfill your wish of not doing anything today we can make an exception of sorts.”

And that was how they ended up brushing their teeth in their bedroom for the first time, Donghyuck still in bed, Mark pacing around the room. The only thing you could hear was their rhythmic brushing and the birds chirping outside. 

In the end, Donghyuck had to get up after all to spit everything out, using the opportunity to go to the toilet on the same trip as to not have to get up separately. Mark brushed his hair first and then Donghyuck's, who had been waiting, while holding his hand, to go back to bed together. Donghyuck made a little noise of protest but only closed his eyes and squeezed Mark's hand.

“It's only going to get messed up again anyways,” Donghyuck complained. Mark pressed a kiss to his forehead and put the brush away without another word. Donghyuck pouted, mumbling, “I hate you and your part-time soft boy agenda.”

“No you don't,” Mark replied cheerfully, making his way back to their bedroom while swinging their hands between them. Donghyuck rolled his eyes but smiled, falling into bed when they arrived and pulling Mark with him. They rearranged themselves a little bit before, finally, Donghyuck had his head placed on Mark's chest, Mark's arm around his shoulders and his fingertips drawing little shapes into Donghyuck's skin. Donghyuck hummed, leaning up to peck wherever he could reach, Mark's jaw in this case.

In response, Mark poked a finger into Donghyuck's cheek instead. Biting at it, Donghyuck basked in Mark's giggle as he pulled his hand away.

Donghyuck looked up again, rightening himself a little to be able to look at his boyfriend from a better angle. Mark blinked back, still smiling and Donghyuck felt his chest tightening, so be leaned down and kissed him.

Softly, slowly, Mark reciprocated, burying a hand in Donghyuck's hair. Their lips moved together lazily, matching the mood of the day, not taking things any further than feeling each other close and enjoying their time together.

“I love you,” Donghyuck mumbled, immediately receiving a low, “I love you too.”

Their day continued in such a manner, all slow and savoring the little moments. They ordered Pizza for lunch and watched an anime neither of them had seen before, Donghyuck barely leaving the bed the whole day, always sending Mark to do things for him. As payment, he received nose and forehead kisses.

In the evening, they ordered some Thai food, both of them very careful as they ate it in bed. Donghyuck kissed the sauce in the corner of Mark's lips away and giggled as Mark chased after him for a real kiss. They put the finished dishes on the trays and put them on their night stands, putting dishwashing off in favour of cuddling a little more.

“If I want to have a lazy day someday,” Mark began, “then you have to do all of this for me to. I'm not doing this for free, you know?”

“Oh really?” Donghyuck responded, grinning, “I thought my presence was payment enough. And now you're telling me I actually need to work for days like today? What a cruel world we live in.”

Mark shook his head, smiling, and kissed Donghyuck once more.

“I love you, you dumbass.”

“I love you too, thanks for today.”


End file.
